le rouge du rubis
by Endlessluna
Summary: Le roi a été tué, le prince héritier a été évincé du trône... pour reprendre le pouvoir, il obtient l'aide de révolutionnaires...


L'auteur: Moi, 'Luna

Inspiration: Gundam WIng

Titre: Le rouge du rubis

Disclamer: Je les veuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!! Mais je peux pas... ouinnnn...

couple(s): QuatrexTrowa. QuatrexDuo.

Résumé: Dans une ville d'un autre monde, un homme prend le pouvoir par la force et évince le prince héritier. Mais celui-ci, pour récupérer le pouvoir qui lui ait dû va être aider par un groupe de rebelle...

Note de l'auteure: à la base c'était une histoire originale que j'ai changé pour la partager avec vous sous forme de fiction Gundam. Alors si vous voyait "elle" quand je parle de Quatre, veuillez me le signaler ^^"""

Un grand merci à Mangerune qui a eu la patiente et la gentillesse de reprendre mon texte et de le corriger sous word ^^ merci merci et encore merci . Donc cette fois ça doit être bon pour les corrections ^^""

* * *

C'est dans une ruelle sombre et étroite que vous aurez rencontré le passeur. Vous êtes étrangers dans cette ville reine des cieux, aussi vous n'avez donc pas hésité à suivre cet homme aux manières de gentleman. De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas pu lui résister car le passeur est un alpha, même si vous aviez voulu lui échapper, il vous aurait tout de même attrapé dans ses filets. Pauvre petite chose, vous êtes tombé dans la gueule du loup sans vous en rendre compte, surtout ne vous débattez pas sinon les crocs s'enfonceront plus profondément dans votre chair. Vous êtes donc en train de suivre le passeur, vous engouffrant dans les entrailles de la machine. Il vous entraîne à travers la boue des rues où grandit la vermine, sans un mot ni un geste, il vous guidera à travers ce dédale de fer et de métal.

Il est vos yeux, il est vos oreilles et vos mains dans cet enfer assourdissant. Suivez-le si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre dans les méandres de votre esprit. Vous allez bientôt croiser plusieurs personnes habitant cette forteresse imprenable.

Une gentille petite vieille vous attrapera par la manche avec ses doigts longs et maigres, déchirant le tissu de ses griffes. Vieille pomme fripée au sourire révélant des gencives rouges sang qui voudra vous attirer à elle. Le passeur ne vous attendra pas, la sorcière dont le chemin suit celui de la faucheuse n'est pas assez forte pour lui voler sa proie. Vous vous détournerez de cette vision fugitive restant attaché à votre guide des enfers. Des petits monstres tout justes enlevés du sein maternel vous tourneront autour comme des rapaces autour d'une carcasse. Comme la lionne le fait pour garder l'objet de son crime, l'homme au chapeau haut de forme fera s'envoler les vautours d'un geste de la main. Un peu plus en avant sur votre chemin, vous serez emprisonné dans les bras d'un démon, entraîné un instant par des lèvres pulpeuses, des joues roses, un parfum enivrant et une voix envoûtante. Votre guide, votre premier maître, vous libèrera du sortilège en envoyant à la maîtresse du diable une nouvelle chasse. Vous avez donc suivit le chat, petit oisillon perdu et vous auriez dû vous en écarter dès le premier tournant. Mais le fourbe vous a mêlé à sa mascarade la plus belle qui n'ait jamais existé.

Alors que vos yeux étonnés auront vu se lever les deux soleils de la nuit, votre aristocrate ouvrira la porte et vous fera passer. Cours, cours pauvre petite chose car dans cette citée volante, seul l'aigle majestueux peut survivre, la blanche colombe n'échappe pas aux griffes de l'enfer.

Le fouet entouré autour de son bras, les yeux brillants sous le loup noir, l'ombre du chasseur se déplaçait de toits en toits, s'accrochant aux poutres des immeubles abandonnés, volant et sautant à travers le velours de la nuit. Sa proie était originale, elle lui avait été assignée par un haut représentant de la lignée des alphas. Cette demande si spéciale lui étirait un sourire de dément sur le visage.

Cela faisait maintenant près de sept lunes doubles qu'il traquait sa proie et enfin il entrevoyait une faille dans le système protecteur de sa victime. Une fois qu'il avait trouvé cette faiblesse, il ne pouvait plus échouer dans sa mission, cela lui était impossible. Pendant sept lunes doubles, il s'était infiltré dans la vie de sa future victime. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien et qu'elle puisse tomber sans aucun problème dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre son honneur en la laissant s'échapper…. Il avait réussi à l'entraîner dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pauvre petite bête affolée, sans qu'elle s'en fût aperçue, elle était tombée dans ses filets dès ses premiers pas dans ce lieu où ne vivent que les démons. Or, maintenant il était le démon, il était le chat et elle la souris qui se dirigeait tout droit vers ses griffes. Une faible lampe qui provenait d'une fenêtre éclairait le visage du démon, caché par le masque noir, seul un sourire et des yeux verts étaient visibles. Il aurait fallut que vous pussiez vous rapprocher… Ainsi vous auriez pu voir que ce visage n'était que méchanceté, une bête faite pour tuer. Vous auriez eu sûrement peur en le voyant, ce visage effrayant, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller, vous devez rester pour voir le coup de grâce porté à la souris.

D'un bond léger le chasseur s'envola dans les cieux et atterrit sur un petit balcon, son long manteau noir entourant son corps d'un satin le rendant imperceptible, il peut attendre que sa victime passe pour lui arracher son bien le plus précieux. Le chasseur est un Bêta, il n'a rien à perdre, n'a aucun pouvoir, la vie pour lui n'est rien, il ne la respecte pas plus qu'il ne respecterait le rat qui transporte la peste. Sans bouger, acharné comme une hyène guettant sa proie, il se penche par-dessus la balustrade et se laisse tomber dans le noir….

Il marchait dans ces rues immondes au milieu des ordures, ne croisant que des êtres infâmes, ici, tout en bas, Il entendait le vacarme produit par les grandes ailes de fer. Il avait aussi l'impression que l'air battu pouvait l'atteindre et le déchirer de toute part.

Il ressemblait à une fleur au milieu de l'enfer.

lui qui n'était jamais descendu. En retraçant le chemin de ses pensées, la vérité lui apparut plus claire qu'auparavant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans les bas fonds de la société. Une dispute peut-être ou une demande du supérieur ? Mais pourquoi Lucifer lui aurait-il demandé d'aller dans un tel endroit ? Il n'avait rien à y faire, Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ses sous-humains de Bêta. Quoi qu'ils ne fussent pas les pires, ils pouvaient faire de bons animaux une fois dressés. Ceux qu'il détestait le plus étaient les Zêtas, pire que des bêtes, ils n'avaient qu'un seul droit, vivre avec la pourriture. Les deux lunes éclairaient faiblement la ruelle qu'il venait d'emprunter.

Sans qu'il n'y ait de raisons particulières, il sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il accéléra le pas, il se sentait traquée, suivit par une bête sauvage, affamée, assoiffée de sang. Son esprit, son instinct lui ordonnait de se sauver, de fuir cet air malsain, de retourner dans sa cage dorée. La lumière bleue attira son regard, se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres devant lui. Malgré son désir de fuite, il s'en approcha et ramassa la rose bleue.

Vous, vous êtes cachés dans un angle de la rue, vous avez vu la rose avant lui mais vous ne l'avez pas ramassé. Car ce n'était pas votre destin que de la ramasser, non, ce n'était pas vous la proie... Pas encore... Vous ne pouvez que regarder et être un témoin muet de la fin d'une existence... Ecoutez et regardez seulement ce qu'il se passe. Alors qu'il se relevait, il sentit l'épine s'enfoncer dans sa peau et un tissu posé devant son visage, le sommeil l'emporta... Et vous ne pouvez toujours rien faire alors qu'il s'écroule dans la boue de la ruelle, pauvre petite chose imbécile et insignifiante, vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser avec le destin, vous n'êtes pas un dieu.

Car dans cette citée volante, seul l'aigle majestueux peut survivre, la blanche colombe n'échappe pas aux griffes de l'enfer.

La lumière des chandelles dansait le long des murs, les colonnes de métal incrustées d'or et d'argent montaient jusque dans le ciel. Les pas du chasseur résonnaient, marche lente et cadencée qui reflétait la peur de celui qui agissait. Au centre de la salle, un feu immortel irradiait ce qui l'entourait, finalement il était la seule chose luminescente et chaude de la demeure de l'un des plus puissants des alphas. Le chasseur s'arrêta devant les flammes, il enleva son loup et plongea ses pupilles vertes dans le brasier orange et bleu. Une voix résonna le long du marbre, grondant comme le tonnerre, alors qu'une silhouette toute de noir vêtue apparaissait à côté d'un siège de bronze.

« L'as-tu ??

-Oui, maître. La mission fut un succès total. Quatre du Rubis n'existe plus, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir, votre plan ne peut que s'exécuter.

-Je t'en sais gré mon bel animal. Moi, Léopold du Bronze je deviendrais et je serais le plus puissant de tous, il ne pourra que ramper à mes pieds ce rubis déchu. Viens… »

Le chasseur se releva et s'approcha de l'homme, de cet alpha qui l'avait apprivoisé. Il sortit une boîte et s'agenouillant devant son maître, il l'ouvrit. La pierre rouge montée sur l'anneau d'or pur répandit ses rayons et éclaira le visage des deux hommes. Si le Bêta écarquilla les yeux, Léopold du Bronze s'empara de la bague et la fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de la serrer dans sa paume. La poussière du rubis retomba dans la boîte comme la traîne d'une commette, des milliers de paillettes qui recouvrait le fond du cercueil.

Le chasseur referma la boîte, son maître la prit et la lança dans les flammes des enfers. Il regarda ce qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant des années rejoindre la poussière de ceux qui sont morts, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Un rire gronda dans sa gorge et l'ombre qui se projeta contre le mur lorsque sa joie éclata était plus celle du diable que celle d'un dieu. L'alpha leva la main et la posa sur la tête de son chien, de son autre main il le fit se relever et l'attira à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent furtivement, ultime récompense du Bêta asservit au géant qui l'emmena dans ses appartements. Vous, vous avez suivit la scène de loin, caché derrière un pilier, vous avez tout vu mais vous ne pouvez rien dire, spectateur invisible, vous êtes le seul témoin de la destruction de ce monde et... Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme sortait doucement du néant qui l'avait engloutit. il sentit son visage contre le pavé froid et humide, la puanteur qui l'environnait était celle des bas-étages de la cité. Il se releva en gémissant légèrement, les trompettes résonnant encore dans sa tête. Il porta une main noire de boue à ses lèvres et sentit le sang séché sous ses doigts. Il resta là, assis dans l'ombre de la ruelle, ne sachant quoi faire, ne se souvenant de rien, ne sachant plus où il était ni ce qui lui était arrivé. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il le veuille. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le porter, son esprit n'arrivait plus à palper le réel et la vérité. Il restait là sans aucun pouvoir, la pluie glissant le long de son corps, la rose bleue défeuillée dans ses mains. Il porta sa main droite à sa main gauche. Rien ne pouvait décrire l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il découvrit le vide, l'absence de ce qui faisait de lui un alpha. Il avait été touché en plein cœur, il avait enfin réussit à l'anéantir, depuis le temps qu'il voulait le voir à ses pieds, il avait réussi… Il le savait et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues pour mouiller ses doigts posés au sol. L'éclair transperça le ciel et la pluie se déversa sans aucunes prémices sur son corps devenu faible.

« LEOPOLD !!!!!!!! »

Le cri de désespoir résonna contre les murs d'acier, il était terrible et sortait des entrailles de la terre. L'âme tourmentée qui venait de lancer cet appel au secours s'écroula sur le sol, ses pupilles rouges perdues dans le vague, il ne voyait plus à quoi servait son existence. La blanche colombe ne peut pas échapper aux griffes du diable, elle meurt devant vos yeux, regardez sa chute immaculée, quel spectacle magnifique n'est-ce pas….

Des mains chaudes… Des voix qui murmurent… Des papillons qui se posent sur sa peau… Un souffle contre son oreille…. Une main posée sur son ventre… Quelque chose de posé sur sa poitrine…. Le jeune homme se réveilla d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, il se recula vivement contre le mur en plaçant ses mains devant lui pour repousser l'inconnu. Ce sont des pupilles d'un bleu turquoise qu'il rencontra en premier, des pupilles qui n'exprimaient pas la peur ni le dégoût, mais au contraire de la gentillesse et du soulagement. Le jeune homme sentit contre lui des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens, ils étaient plus rêches, ils n'avaient pas la même odeur et bizarrement, il se sentait bien vêtue ainsi…. Il jeta ses yeux rouges à la découverte de l'endroit où il était, pendant que l'inconnu s'était levé pour revenir avec une tasse. La pièce n'était pas très grande, sombre, les murs de métal résonnaient du vacarme des hélices.

Cette chambre ne devait pas se trouver bien loin de la limite de la cité volante, surplombant sûrement l'espace vide. Il n'y avait que des meubles de base d'un Zêta normal. Mais le jeune homme blond n'avait pas peur, c'était comme si tout ses sentiments avaient été annihilés, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais être celui qu'il avait été. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'inconnu, toujours collée contre le mur, se sentant trop faible pour s'en aller, il le regardait. Il était jeune, sans doute le même âge que lui, châtain, une mèche couvrant un oeil, assez grand et son tee-shirt trop court révélait un corps athlétique. Mais c'était ses yeux qui attiraient le jeune homme, ces yeux d'un turquoise profond dans lesquels il avait envie de se perdre à jamais. Son hôte s'assit à côté de lui en souriant, il l'obligea à prendre la tasse fumante dans ses mains avant de parler d'une voix douce et claire.

«- Bonjour, je m'appelle Trowa, je m'excuse si je vous ai effrayé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas mon intention….

- Ou suis-je ?

- Je vous ai trouvé dans une ruelle de l'étage du dessus, vous étiez dans un état effroyable. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre surtout que se procurer de quoi soigner devient de plus en plus compliqué ces temps ci…

- Combien de… temps ?

- Presque trois semaines… Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis…

- Comment-ça ?

- Et bien, un alpha a prit le pouvoir par la force, Léopold du Bronze. Il a asservit de nombreux Bêta et nous a enfermé, nous les Zêtas. Je fais partit d'un groupe de résistant, nous avons réussi à nous cacher entre les moteurs, juste au dessus des hélices de la cité. Mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps, Léopold du Bronze a soif de pouvoir, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir créé Son élite… »

Le jeune homme avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant pareille révélation. Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça ce chien, ce minable chien des enfers… Pourtant, au fond de lui il savait que c'était la vérité, et maintenant qu'il regardait ce Zêta, il ne ressentait plus de dégoût pour eux, mais pour lui. Pour lui et pour les alphas… Comment avait-il put dénigrer ces hommes alors qu'ils étaient plus humains que lui ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains après avoir rendu sa tasse à Trowa. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, lorsqu'il releva ses yeux rouges inondés vers le jeune homme, ce ne fut pas l'alpha imbue de lui-même qui parla mais un humain, devenu humble qui voulait sauver ce qui pouvait rester de bon dans cette cité.

« Je m'appelle Quatre du Rubis. Je suis un alpha. Léopold du Bronze a monté contre moi une machinerie pour m'écarter de son chemin. Je n'ai maintenant plus aucun pouvoir. Mais je connais le moyen pour tous nous sauver… Vous êtes mon sauveur, je vous dois la vie. Entre nos mains la ville peut changer mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Vous qui êtes là, vous vous direz certainement qu'il ne devrait pas accepter. Après tout les Zêtas se font persécuter par les alphas commandés par le nouveau roi, alors comment pourraient-ils faire confiance à cet homme ? Vous vous dites que ce serait idiot de leur part, qu'ils feraient mieux de le tuer et de le jeter par-dessus bord. Mais être idiot… N'est-ce pas la preuve que l'on est humain ? Trowa plongea ses pupilles bleues dans celle rouges de son interlocuteur, un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, finalement, il dit doucement.

« Je vous fais confiance, prince ».

Et si l'aigle venait à sauver la blanche colombe, qu'adviendrait-il du diable aux dents acérées ?

Les planches magnétiques fendaient l'air, leurs conducteurs les dirigeaient à travers les moteurs, les hélices et les turbines. Les énormes souffleries faisaient tanguer les aventuriers de cette cité de métal. Aratis, ville perchée au milieu des nuages, ville flottante dans les airs qui se déplaçaient au grès des vents. Seule cité volante existante après l'Apocalypse, devenue le centre du monde, c'est elle qui dirige toute l'existence. Cette ville est dirigée par les alphas, des êtres supérieurs, nés avec la richesse et la renommée.

Leur roi, le gouverneur du monde, Lucifer, essaye de maintenir l'ordre, ménageant les susceptibilités. C'est ce roi qui vient d'être dépossédé de ses fonctions par le traître Léopold du Bronze. Les Bêtas sont des hommes promis à être pour les plus grands d'entre eux des alphas, les autres ont le choix entre vivre leur vie de soumis ou devenir un animal à la solde d'un alpha. Les Zêtas quand à eux n'ont aucun pouvoir, ils n'ont le droit que de travailler entre eux, ils habitent dans les derniers étages, tout prêts des machines permettant la suspension de la ville dans les airs. Les Zêtas ne peuvent espérer monter en grade socialement, ils sont communément appelés « Bâtards » et aucun alpha ne lèverait la main pour en dresser un.

C'est toute cette hiérarchie qui était remise en cause par un groupe de révolutionnaire de Zêtas. Il avait grandit dans l'ombre, se servant de leur ingéniosité pour s'infiltrer dans les plus grandes institutions, récupérer des partisans, installer des taupes, tout cela au nez des plus grandes autorités de la ville. C'était dans ce groupe dirigé par Trowa Barton, qu'avait atterri le jeune Quatre du Rubis.

«- On fait la course ?

- Si tu crois pouvoir me battre, tu te trompes. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et ils se lâchèrent la main. Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines que Quatre faisait partie de ce groupe, cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il avait rencontré Trowa. Depuis, il avait apprit à le connaître, il était très intelligent mais emprunt d'une gentillesse immense. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était un ancien alpha, non, il l'avait au contraire prit sous son aile, le protégeant des moqueries et des railleries qui s'étaient attaché à lui, il s'inquiétait lorsqu'il s'en allait en expédition dans les étages supérieurs, il avait appris à faire de la planche magnétique juste pour pouvoir le suivre, au moins il n'avait pas moins peur mais il était auprès de lui.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé d'entrer dans le bureau d'un des conseillers du nouveau roi. Leur collecte d'informations était presque finie, il ne manquait plus que quelques codes pour que tout soit enfin prêt. Quatre suivit dans un premier temps le jeune révolutionnaire, son amant. Il voyait les rotors de sa planche magnétique qui rougissaient sous l'effort et sous les coups d'accélération que le jeune homme demandaient. Les vapeurs d'eau qui étaient dégagées des immenses chaudières étaient envoyées par intervalles réguliers, parfois les jets de vapeurs frappaient les planches de plein fouet, les envoyant dévier de leur trajectoire d'une dizaine de mètres. Quatre se pencha en riant, il se mit à poursuivre son compagnon en lançant sa planche à pleine vitesse. Celle de Trowa était plus lourde mais plus puissante que la sienne, elle marchait avec la lumière des deux lunes alors que la planche de Quatre était très légère marchant avec des batteries. Plus maniable, il rattrapa vite le jeune homme et lui lança un sourire joueur, se penchant en avant, il accéléra de nouveau.

Il connaissait ce chemin, il arriva à pleine vitesse au milieu des souffleries et des machineries, ralentissant d'un coup, le moteur de sa planche tournant à pleine vitesse, ses rotors rougissant pour freiner, il tourna d'un coup et relança sa planche en direction des hélices. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que Trowa le talonnait, Il se pencha de nouveau en avant, se concentrant pour gagner. Il vit de loin les grandes faucheuses de vents, noires qui tournaient lentement dans un vacarme infernal. Quatre s'arrêta seulement quelques centièmes de secondes, il fixa les lames avant de s'élancer. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'hélice, le souffle qu'elle dégageait le fit légèrement dévier, il força sa planche à redescendre et à s'engouffrer dans l'espace qui s'offrait à lui, la moindre erreur de calcul et il serait déchiqueté par les grandes lames noires. Quatre sortit de l'hélice à toute vitesse, entraîné par l'air expulsé de la machine. Il se retrouva dans le vide, le noir de la nuit s'étalant sous ses pieds comme un océan immense.

Un instant il se retrouva en suspension dans le vide avant d'entamer la descente. Il attendit d'avoir dépassé toutes les hélices pour mettre en route ses rotors de sustentation. Ceux-ci vrombirent et rougirent sous l'effort, la planche se souleva et rejoignit le seul pôle magnétique existant. Quatre s'accrocha le long de la paroi externe de la ville, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux et lui fouettant le visage, il se dirigea lentement vers le haut de la cité.

Après un quart d'heure de montée, il arrêta les moteurs de sa planche, il sortit une cisaille à pulsion électrique et découpa la grille d'aération, puis il se glissa dans le conduit, traversa l'épaisseur du mur extérieur et se retrouva dans un petit salon appartenant au conseiller. Il posa sur le sol un éclaireur, la fouine se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et observa. Comme elle ne décela rien, Quatre se laissa tomber sur le sol, laissant sa planche dans le conduit. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage rayonnant de Trowa surgit de la bouche d'aération, l'ancien alpha un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres murmura.

« Tu vois que tu ne pouvais pas me battre ! »

L'ombre des deux lunes passait à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux intrus. La caméra avait été débranchée de l'extérieur par des mains habiles, tout était calme et rien ne pouvait faire croire que dans ces lieux se tramaient des choses annonçant la fin de l'humanité. Pareil à des créatures de la nuit, doux, volatiles et silencieux, les deux voleurs se glissèrent hors de la pièce et se dirigèrent en utilisant les ombres des murs d'acier.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au bureau du conseiller, la jeune homme se pencha et introduisit sous la porte un mini robot qui se faufila jusque dans le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement et les deux compères purent pénétrer dans le sanctuaire. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et la verrouillèrent. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, ils pourraient s'enfuir par la fenêtre en appelant leurs planches grâce à leurs bracelets d'interfaces. La pièce était ronde, en son centre trônait un grand bureau de fer et d'argent. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres interactifs, le plastique et le métal se mêlaient pour former le plafond et le sol. Les deux jeunes gens ne prêtèrent pas attention à cela, ils se dirigèrent vers un tiroir du bureau.

Après que le mini robot se soit de nouveau introduit dans la serrure, ils purent ouvrir le coffre et en sortirent un ordinateur. Tout se déroulait comme ils l'avaient prévu. Après tout, s'ils réussissaient à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'auraient plus besoin de faire ces excursions nocturnes. Quatre alluma l'ordinateur, il entra dans le système grâce à un logiciel pirate qui venait tout juste d'être confectionné par le roi de l'informatique de leur groupe. Le logiciel leva de nombreux barrages avant de parvenir à ses fins, toutes les données que contenait l'ordinateur apparurent devant les yeux des deux membres du groupe révolutionnaire.

« C'est pas vrai….

« A l'attention de Mr Léopold du Bronze, l'anéantissement et l'extermination de tous les Zêtas capturés débutera dans deux semaines. L'asservissement de tous les Bêtas et leur revente sur la terre sera terminé dans moins d'un mois… Les Alphas qui s'opposent à votre pouvoir seront rayés et nous…. » Comment cela peut-il être ?

Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouves la place qui t'ait due, prince.

Oui, je dois sauver le monde… »

Trowa regarda son compagnon, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il redoutait ce moment mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, il était déjà bien assez tard. S'ils ne faisaient rien, bientôt, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance et l'ordre du monde serait changé à jamais, les flammes de l'enfer engloutiraient l'humanité et cela ne pouvait se faire.

Quatre retira le logiciel espion de l'ordinateur et effaça toute trace de leur passage. Ils sortirent de la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller de nouveau la porte. Ils revinrent sur leur lieu de départ, la petite pièce était toujours aussi calme, il n'y avait aucune âme vivante dans cet endroit. Quatre se retourna vers Trowa, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement, un baiser d'adieu empli de tristesse et de résolution.

« Au revoir… Je dois le faire… »

Trowa ne répondit pas, il prit le logiciel qu'il lui tendait et repartit par le conduit de l'aération en prenant soin de refermer la grille derrière lui et d'emporter leurs deux planches. Vous, vous êtes obligé de le suivre, ce n'est pas votre destinée que de rester avec le jeune homme aux yeux de rubis, non, vous devez partir. Le destin a déjà scellé son avenir ainsi que le votre… Trowa se retrouva le long du mur extérieur en suspension dans le vide, les moteurs de sa planche vibrant sous ses pieds. Il posa contre la paroi de métal un explosif, il s'éloigna en descendant vers les étages inférieurs avant d'enclencher le détonateur.

Le souffle le fit basculer en arrière dans le noir des abîmes, pendant que les sirènes retentissaient et que les gaz soporifiques se répandaient dans l'appartement du conseiller et emplissaient les poumons de Quatre du Rubis.

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent d'un coup éclairant l'estrade d'un halo coloré. Les personnes présentes riaient, parlaient, buvaient, regardaient les catalogues, faisaient leurs choix en avance en préparant les enchères. Les animaux les suivaient partout, portant leurs affaires et obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à tous les ordres qui leur étaient donnés. Tous étaient ici pour la grande vente aux enchères de l'année, elle avait été organisée par le nouveau roi lui-même en remerciement pour ses plus éminents partenaires.

Chacun espérait trouver la perle rare lors de cette vente pour pouvoir se pavaner lors des grandes soirées avec le plus bel animal que l'on puisse avoir. Un bruit de couloir avait gagné chaque oreille des participants, il était dit qu'un ancien alpha avait été pris en flagrant délit de vol et de corruption et que pour purger sa peine, il allait être vendu ce soir même aux enchères. Sans nul doute qu'il allait être le clou du spectacle et que tous allaient se bagarrer pour se le procurer.

Dans le fond de la salle, assis sur son trône de bronze, le sceptre à la main, le manteau rouille autour de ses épaules, le roi Léopold observait les allées et venues de ses compatriotes. Il souriait car enfin il avait réussi à obtenir le pouvoir, il avait réussi après de nombreuses années d'attente à évincer le roi et à par la même occasion faire disparaître le prince héritier. Il ne doutait pas que celui-ci essayerait de le renverser à son tour, il avait donc attendu dans son palais, aux aguets que ce chien du Rubis vienne pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Mais ce jour n'était jamais arrivé. Pendant près de deux mois il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui, il avait bien eu vent d'une petite organisation de rebelles Zêtas dans les tréfonds de la cité mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. De toute manière, dans quelque jours tout serait finit, il n'y aurait plus que des alphas gémissant à ses pieds et des Bêtas asservis sur cette terre.

Pourtant, alors qu'il n'y pensait plus, le Rubis était réapparu dans sa vie… Un soir, il apprit qu'une explosion avait retentie sur le mur extérieur le long des quartiers de son principal conseiller, conseiller qui heureusement était de sortie ce soir là. Il apprit aussi que la personne qui avait produit ces attentats avait été capturée, les gaz ayant eu raison d'elle. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'on lui amena celui qui était responsable de l'infraction. C'était le prince Quatre du Rubis en personne. Au début Léopold du Bronze ne croyait pas ses yeux, il pensait à une sorte de machinerie pour le déstabiliser et en profiter pour lui prendre le pouvoir. Mais non, alors qu'il demandait que l'on découvre le jeune homme, le tatouage sur son épaule gauche lui apparut comme la preuve de qui il était. Seuls quelques membres proches de l'ancien roi savaient que son fils possédait ce tatouage, prendre son apparence aurait donc était trop compliqué sur ce point là pour n'importe quelle autre personne. C'était donc bien Quatre du Rubis qui venait de se faire prendre ! Tout à sa joie, le roi ne le fit même pas interroger pour savoir ce qui s'était passé ni comment il avait été capturé, non, il ne voulait pas savoir car tout ce qui importait en ce moment était que plus jamais il ne pourrait se faire déposséder de ses pouvoirs. Il ordonna son incarcération, il passa outre la demande de jugement d'un de ses conseillers et prononça la sentence qu'il avait décidé.

Le jeune homme, prince déchu allait être vendu lors de la grande vente aux enchères comme animal.

A ces souvenirs, le roi eut un excès d'hilarité qui retentit le long des murs de la salle des ventes. C'est avec une grande joie qu'il regarda les rideaux s'ouvrir et les enchères commencer…. Les ventes se succédaient rapidement, sans aucune attente entre chaque animal, tous avaient été achetés pour de grosses sommes étant les produits les plus raffinés sortis en dernier des écoles de l'état. Pourtant alors que la soirée était bien avancée et que les plus beaux animaux défilaient sous les yeux des acheteurs, le murmure s'intensifia dans la salle, les sommes devinrent de plus en plus importantes, chacun voulant montrer sa supériorité financière devant tous les autres et surtout l'excitation gagnait alors que la dernière vente approchait.

Tous étaient pressés de savoir quel était l'alpha qui avait été démis de ses fonctions et chacun s'apprêtait à se l'acheter pour lui tout seul. Car si c'était un ancien alpha très craint, tout le monde rêvait de devenir le maître de son ancien supérieur. Enfin, les lumières s'éteignirent, le rideau se baissa laissant la salle complètement plongée dans le noir, rien ne bougeait, toute vie avait cessée d'être, seul un rire sadique s'élevait de l'arrière de la salle.

Enfin, les rideaux se relevèrent et les projecteurs s'abaissèrent pour éclairer le corps enchaîné sur l'estrade.

Tous retinrent leur respiration en voyant les yeux rouges qui fixaient l'assemblée. Ils savaient que c'était un alpha mais jamais ils ne se seraient doutés que ça pouvait être lui, lui, l'ancien prince de cette cité et donc du monde entier. Le geôlier de Quatre du Rubis le fit se soulever et le fit avancer devant tout le monde, il était nu, ses poignets et ses chevilles enchaînés, il avait été drogué pour qu'il se laisse faire. Il lui fit relever la tête et releva ses bras de façon à ce que son corps dénudé soit visible de tous, les courbes de ses hanches jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il entrouvrit légèrement, en passant par son torse parfait, sa peau douce luisant légèrement sous le feu des projecteurs.

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle ne pouvaient détacher les yeux de l'apparition, leurs esprits étaient totalement attachés à cet homme, ils le voulaient pour eux, ils voulaient sentir son corps sous leurs mains, sentir la douceur de ses cheveux au creux de leurs cous, ils voulaient embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, caresser ce corps parfait, le salir et l'anéantir en déversant sur lui toute leur férocité.

Même le roi eut envie de l'avoir pour lui mais de toute façon, s'il le voulait il n'aurait qu'à demander à son acheteur de le lui donner, celui-ci ne pourrait que lui obéir s'il tenait à sa place et s'il ne voulait pas lui non plus finir comme animal de compagnie.

Enfin le maître de cérémonie lança les enchères, la somme de départ était déjà énorme, de nombreuses protestations plus de dépit s'élevèrent dans la salle qui se calmèrent lorsque les premières offres fusèrent. Très vite il y eut de plus en plus d'enjeu, de nombreuses personnes s'endettaient même en espérant obtenir la fleur rouge. Après plus d'une demi-heure de débats et d'argent mis en jeu, personne n'arrivait à prendre la main sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Ceux qui avaient été évincés dès le début prêtant aux dernières personnes en course en espérant avoir la part du gâteau au moins une nuit, se faisant il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun gagnant et aucun perdant. Le roi s'amusait comme un gamin, il voyait toutes ces personnes se débattre pour obtenir le droit de toucher le corps de ce Rubis. Il regardait son visage emplit de tristesse, ce regard qu'il avait tant détesté les années précédentes, cette personne qu'il avait hait au plus haut point. Il se délectait de le voir ainsi vendu comme s'il n'était qu'un objet car dorénavant c'est ce qu'il était, un simple objet de décoration et d'assouvissement des désirs de son futur maître.

Les hommes présents dans la salle avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir, déjà ils se bousculaient les uns les autres en lançant des chiffres démesurément grand, c'était à celui qui allait se faire entendre par la maître des ventes. Soudain, un homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, il monta dessus sous les yeux de certains, les autres trop occupés à se battre ne l'ayant même pas remarqué. L'homme claqua des doigts et tous se turent comme s'ils étaient paralysés, Quatre leva les yeux, ses yeux devenus bleus clairs vers lui et murmura.

« Duo… Duo de l'Améthyste… »

L'homme claqua de nouveau des doigts, des Bêtas vinrent et posèrent aux pieds du maître des ventes de grandes caisses.

« Il y a ici de quoi racheter tous les animaux et leurs maîtres présents dans cette salle et ceux qui ont été vendus ce soir. Sans aucuns prêts ni conditions. »

Personne ne suivit et l'alpha Duo de l'Améthyste de retour dans la cité après de nombreux mois d'absence acquit l'ancien prince Quatre du Rubis. Il sortit sous les yeux du roi dont le sourire s'était fané d'un seul coup, la blanche colombe venait d'être volée par le renard, laissant au diable les griffes vides.

Le rêve était doux et chaud. Le vent du sommeil qui parcourait son visage le caressait avec la douceur d'une plume, il se sentait bien dans cet endroit où rien ne pouvait le toucher, où il se croyait invincible. Car le monde des rêves nous appartient, personne ne peut venir le violer. Ainsi il se complaisait à rester dans cet état semi-conscient, espérant peut-être pouvoir s'échapper des douleurs de ce monde. Seulement il n'avait pas non plus ce pouvoir, il ne pouvait garder auprès de lui le monde des rêves durant toute l'éternité, le monde réel l'appelait et le tirait au dehors de cette féerie.

Ce fut une odeur, un parfum délicat qui chatouilla les sens de Quatre et qui le réveilla. Son esprit était déjà tiré du sommeil, mais son corps totalement engourdi refusait de sortir de cette demi-mort. Ses paupières lourdes refusaient de se soulever, il porta en gémissant une main à ses yeux, il essaya de bouger les jambes mais elles semblaient être faites de plomb et non de chair et d'os. C'était comme si un char d'assaut lui était passé sur le corps, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que la douleur, la douleur immense qui le transperçait et irradiait chaque partie de son existence. Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, il se fia à ses sens, ceux-ci ne lui apprirent rien de plus que son corps meurtri…

Il n'entendait rien, ne ressentait rien, il savait qu'il se trouvait sur quelque chose de ductile, un lit peut-être, mais les draps le recouvrant étaient si éphémères qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils existaient réellement. Seul ce parfum persistant et qui devenait entêtant lui parvenait. Cependant, il ne pouvait deviner d'où il venait ni ce qu'il était, son esprit embrumé par la drogue n'arrivait pas à reprendre le fil de ses pensées et de ce qui l'entourait.

Une plume… Une plume sur son visage, si douce et si fragile, chaude et agréable… Un chant… Un chant dans le creux de son oreille, si beau et si magique, sortant des profondeurs des ténèbres pour transpercer le noir qui l'entourait… Un vent… Un vent ou plutôt un souffle soulevant des mèches de ses cheveux, il sentait ceux-ci glisser le long de ses épaules en accompagnant la brisé légère et parfumée. Peut-être était-ce cela la mort ? Quelque chose d'aussi réconfortant et d'aussi merveilleux. C'était moins dur et moins triste que ce qu'il avait imaginé, non, ici il était plutôt à l'aise malgré ce poids sur son cœur, comme un poignard qui le transperçait peu à peu. Comment cela se pouvait, s'il était mort, il ne devait plus sentir son cœur, il ne devait plus l'entendre battre dans sa poitrine, il ne devait plus le sentir se serrer alors que certains souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Non, ce n'était pas normal, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il sentit les flammes lui lécher les pieds, remonter le long de ses chevilles, jusqu'à son bassin, le dévorant, faisant en sorte qu'il se torde sous la douleur.

Le cri d'agonie se répercuta contre les murs de la chambre, et Quatre du Rubis se réveilla d'un seul coup. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lumière qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, une chambre immense, la baie vitrée surplombait toute la cité. De son lit, le jeune homme pouvait voir tous les étages qui composaient la ville volante. Il suivit des yeux la course des taxis aux lumières rouges dans les rues et regarda les feux de détresse s'allumer dans les airs. On aurait dit des feux d'artifices fêtant son retour dans les hauteurs. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de tout cela, les chaînes sur ses poignets et ses chevilles qui n'avaient pas été retirées. Le jeune homme souleva sa main et regarda le morceau de métal qui le retenait prisonnier, le faisant tinter et refléter les seuls rayons de lumière qui arrivaient à l'atteindre.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, s'il était ici dans cette position, un bracelet d'interface d'animal autour du poignet, sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper c'est que son plan avait réussi. La première étape était passée, il avait réussi son infiltration. Léopold du Bronze avait réagit exactement comme il l'espérait, faisant fonctionner son plan à merveille. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il sache quelle sorte d'homme l'avait acheté, à qui appartenait-il, contre qui devait-il se battre pour pouvoir mener à bien sa quête.

Alors qu'il se redressait, une silhouette apparue, elle s'approcha de lui et le salua comme on devait le faire devant l'héritier du trône. Quatre regarda les longs cheveux châtains natté accompagnés des pupilles violettes… Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, il tendit une main vers l'homme et l'attira à lui. Puisque le sort en avait décidé ainsi, il ne pouvait plus échouer. Son meilleur ami, Duo de l'Améthyste à ses côtés, il ne pouvait que redonner au monde un nouveau visage. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sans parler ni faire un seul geste, se redécouvrant après de long mois d'absence. Ce fut l'homme qui parla le premier, sa voix fit frémir le jeune homme, elle était emplie de sagesse mais aussi d'amertume et de colère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état… Et cela lui faisait peur.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir fais ça ? Si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé… Explique-moi ! »

L'homme serra les épaules de Quatre et le regarda dans les yeux, le jeune homme posa sa main contre sa joue en souriant doucement.

« Il le fallait. Duo, je suis le seul à pouvoir nous sauver maintenant, c'était le seul moyen pour approcher ce qui pourrait me permettre de retrouver mon pouvoir. Cependant, Léopold nous suspectera, il nous fera surveiller, alors il faudra que tu me traites comme n'importe quel autre animal… Si nous échouons, le monde périra dans les flammes de l'enfer… »

Le jeune homme avait l'air anéanti, il ne réagit pas. Il savait ce que cela impliquait, ce qu'il allait faire. Il se souvenait de cette soirée où tout avait été découvert, la première fois où il avait vu le véritable Quatre du Rubis… Et il voulait faire ça… Il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour sauver l'humanité, que c'était le seul recourt qu'ils avaient pour détrôner cet usurpateur du Bronze. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir… Il regarda son prince et promis de l'aider et de le protéger, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait promettre.

Les jours qui suivirent vous avez assisté à leur mascarade. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous demander ce qu'est ce numéro et à quoi ils jouent, mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Regardez et attendez bien sagement de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Donc, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, lui, faisant défiler le jeune homme dénudé devant les autres alphas, lui faisant les pires sévices devant la haute société, le traitant sans aucun respect… Et lorsqu'on lui demandait comme il le dressait, il répondait toujours la même phrase avec un petit sourire satisfait : « Aucun alpha ne serait assez idiot pour enlever ses vêtements lors du dressage d'un animal. » et tous rigolaient de voir ce prince ainsi humilié…

La blanche colombe voit son plumage immaculé souillé par la pourriture des enfers. Mais est-ce la vérité ?

_ Le charbon brûle dans les énormes incinérateurs, les grandes ailes noires fendent les airs tandis que les énormes hélices continuent inlassablement de supporter la masse de la ville. Cette cité n'est en fait qu'une immense machine infernale et le roi qui y règne est le diable en personne. Les pays de la terre sont asservis petit à petit au pouvoir de ce despote, ils n'ont aucune chance face à cette puissance volante. Les jours passent, les semaines aussi, le temps ne s'arrête pas. Pas une minute de deuil, pas une seconde de silence pour tous les hommes qui se font tuer sur les ordres du bon roi. La vie ou ce semblant de vie continue malgré tout. Pourtant dans l'ombre se dresse la résistance, la fin est proche, nous approchons du but. Demain verra naître un jour nouveau. Aujourd'hui est le temps de la guerre._

_Quatre du Rubis_

Le stylo fut posé à côté de la feuille, elle-même déposée sur la petite table au milieu du salon. Lorsqu'ils découvriraient ce mot, il serait déjà trop tard, le tyran n'existerait plus. Quatre soupira, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir en arriver là, pourtant il le fallait, il devait le faire. Il prit une cape qu'il passa autour de ses épaules, celle-ci descendait jusqu'au sol, il remonta le capuchon de façon que l'on ne sache pas qui se cachait sous ce manteau puis il rejoignit Duo qui l'attendait au dehors.

Ils avaient cherché longtemps pour savoir où était caché le joyau. Car si Léopold du Bronze lui avait volé le bijou qui faisait de lui l'héritier du trône, il ne savait pas qu'il existait un double. Un double de la bague, magique et destructrice, c'était le premier présent que le prince avait reçu d'un mage. Cette bague était la seule qui pouvait tous les sauver. Malheureusement pour lui, seul son père savait où elle avait été mise, mais il n'avait laissé aucune indication quant a son emplacement avant de mourir. Quatre avait longtemps réfléchit au lieu qui pouvait renfermer la pierre sans résultat. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans les coffres royaux sinon le Bronze l'aurait déjà trouvée et il s'en serait servit. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans un lieu inconnu de tous sinon elle ne pourrait pas être trouvée et le monde ne pourrait pas être sauvé.

Pourtant, un jour la vérité lui apparut… Alors qu'il était en conversation pirate avec Trowa, celui-ci lui avait dit que l'un des membres du groupe révolutionnaire avait perdu son œil et qu'il l'avait remplacé par une pierre… Quatre se souvint de son père rentrant un jour dans sa chambre, un bandeau sur l'œil… Le petit n'avait depuis plus jamais osé regarder Lucifer en face, de peur de revoir cette vision. On lui avait pourtant bien expliqué qu'il avait eu une maladie et qu'il avait perdu son œil mais le petit garçon ne pouvait se résoudre à cette explication… Ainsi, tout s'expliquait, s'il voulait retrouver sa bague, il fallait qu'il aille voir le corps de son père, il fallait qu'il découvre quel secret il cachait.

C'est donc dans cette nuit où les deux lunes brillaient d'un éclat ardent qu'il partit en direction du caveau où reposait Lucifer. Les deux silhouettes descendirent deux étages de métal, ils fendaient les airs, debout sur des planches magnétiques que le groupe révolutionnaire leur avait envoyées. Le roi avait appelé tous les alphas à le rejoindre au palais, aussi il n'y avait personne dans les rues, seulement le doux ronron des moteurs. Ils virent au loin le clocher de fer de l'église se dresser devant eux, accélérant, ils l'atteignirent très rapidement, ne s'encombrant pas d'être discret. De toute façon, tout allait bientôt être finit. Ils laissèrent tous deux leurs engins à l'entrée du lieu sacré et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte.

La carcasse de fer fit résonner leurs pas sur le pavé, seules les colonnes soutenant l'édifice était de marbre, leur déesse les observait du plafond. Quatre s'agenouilla devant lui, il fit une courte prière en s'excusant de ce qui allait se passer, espérant que Mère Nature ne lui en tienne pas préjudice, car il allait sauver le monde. Il se dirigea dans la nef, ne regarda pas la statue du nouveau roi et se dirigea vers la grille qui empêchait l'accès aux caveaux. Duo arriva quelques secondes après lui, il prit la grille et l'arracha de la pierre, découvrant le passage. Quatre lui sourit, lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas allé plus loin, c'était son combat et non ceux des autres.

Il descendit les marches glissantes, son cœur battant à tout rompre, une sueur froide glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux essayaient de capter la faible lumière, alors que ses mains tâtonnaient le long des murs froids d'acier. Il eut l'impression de descendre ainsi à l'infini, sa respiration devint heurtée, il avait de plus en plus froid, alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait mourir ici gelé, il atteignit enfin les tombeaux. Il les dépassa tous, se dirigeant vers le dernier.

Il se pencha sur le coffre qui renfermait le corps de Lucifer. Il fit glisser le dessus du sarcophage et pencha une lampe sur son père. Celui-ci avait été enterré avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dû, ce qui réconforta le jeune homme. Il ne s'attarda pas cependant, et souleva le bandeau qui recouvrait l'œil de son père assassiné. Il espérait que les embaumeurs n'avaient rien découvert… Contrairement à tout autre mort, l'œil de Lucifer le regarda comme s'il était encore vivant même sil ne bougeait plus. Un éclat rouge mais inerte.

Le jeune homme resta un instant le souffle coupé, son père avait remplacé son œil par l'anneau de son fils pour le protéger. Lieu que personne n'aurait osé déchirer de peur d'aller à l'encontre des lois dictées par Mère Nature selon lesquelles ses fils et filles, rois et reines devaient reposer en son sein sans que leurs corps ne soient profanés. Quatre regarda l'éclat de la pierre à travers la fausse membrane recouvrant l'œil… Il posa sa main dessus, et enfonça ses doigts dans l'orbite du mort.

La bile lui monta aux lèvres, il arracha la bague et remettant le bandeau sur l'œil, il referma vite le couvercle, en se laissant glisser le long du sol d'acier glacé. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main et regarda le rubis qui irradiait. Ses yeux changèrent d'éclat et il parut plus déterminé que jamais. Il passa la pierre montée sur l'anneau d'or à son doigt. Enfin, il avait réussit, le monde était sauvé.

Le groupe s'envola très tôt le matin, les planches vrombissaient à travers les rues en emportant les Zêtas vers les hauteurs, Trowa Barton à la tête de la colonne. Cette fois ils ne s'encombreraient pas d'une discrétion plus que démesurée, ils iraient directement au but sans passer par des chemins détournés. Le jeune homme allaient plus vite que les autres, poussant les moteurs de sa planche au maximum, les rotors de sustentation rougissant sous l'effort.

L'excitation le gagnait, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement peur. Il ne savait pas ce que Quatre avait décidé ni quel serait l'impact de son choix, et ce flou total lui donnait envi de vomir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'occuper seul de sauver le monde entier, il était dans l'obligation de l'aider comme il pouvait. Le groupe se scinda en plusieurs en arrivant dans les derniers étages. Les poseurs de bombes se dirigèrent vers le palais, les informaticiens vers les centres de commandes, les autres vers les appartements des hauts dirigeants. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe, Trowa envoya les autres saboter les équipements de défense des forces armées, il resta seul obligeant ses compagnons à s'en aller.

Enfin, lui se dirigea vers l'église qui surplombait la ville. Il suivit le chemin magnétique en se dirigeant vers les mines et les usines avant de mettre en route ses panneaux capteurs, la planche put ainsi rejoindre par-dessus les maisons le lieu saint. Le jeune homme repéra deux autres planches, ainsi les deux étaient déjà là… Il n'avait jamais rencontré Duo mais avait parlé un peu avec lui et il lui semblait être quelqu'un d'honnête. Il entra dans l'enceinte sacrée, après s'être agenouillé devant Gaïa, il rejoignit la nef à son tour. Il ne fit pas de bruit et se glissa le long du mur, se cachant dans l'ombre. Il observa l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, celui-ci avait une sorte d'épée à la main, même s'il la cachait, on voyait le bout de l'acier en arrière sous sa cape.

Trowa tendit l'oreille car l'inconnu parlait doucement, comme un rire sadique et effroyable.

« Allez sort petit prince… Tu m'appartiens… Tu as du trouver le joyau, donne le moi, Léopold sera content de moi, et ainsi tu pourras me servir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… Pauvre petit prince, comment pouvais-tu croire que je voulais que tout change, non, cela me convient parfaitement…. »

Le sang glissait le long de ses joues, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui lui avait volé son existence, il s'écroula sur le sol, la tête transpercée par la balle d'argent. Derrière lui, Trowa crispé sur son pistolet regardait le corps, hors de lui, il s'approcha et le foula du pied avant de lui tirer dedans tout son chargeur. Comment avait-il osé cette pourriture, comment avait-il osé trahir la confiance de Quatre ? Il ne méritait que de servir de nourriture aux rats !

Malgré son désir de déchiqueter ce traître, Trowa s'engouffra à son tour dans le passage. A mesure qu'il descendait, il ne faisait attention ni au froid qui lui mordait la peau ni à la faible lumière qui l'empêchait de voir à plus de deux marches devant lui. Non, il se dépêchait, il avait peur pour celui qu'il aimait… Et s'il y avait eu d'autres traîtres, d'autres personnes voulant attenter à sa vie, et s'il était tombé dans un piège… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Alors qu'il arrivait dans la longue salle, il aperçut une silhouette debout, ne tenant plus, il courut vers lui en criant son nom.

« QUATREEE !!!! »

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. A son doigt brillait une lumière rouge incandescente. Il n'était plus le même, il avait changé et cela pour permettre au monde de revoir le soleil briller un jour.

Au dehors, les gens couraient et criaient partout. Le groupe de Zêtas avait réussi son entreprise, toutes les routes principales étaient coupées, les bombes avaient explosées dans le palais coupant cours la réunion du roi, les forces armées ne pouvaient pas riposter, toutes leurs armes étant inutilisables. Finalement, des dizaines et des dizaines de Bêtas et de Zêtas étaient venus prêter main forte aux révolutionnaires, les prisonniers avaient été libérée, les chaînes des animaux coupées.

Les flammes montaient dans le ciel, la ville s'était arrêtée dans les airs, elle n'avançait plus, elle était en guerre. Les moteurs avaient été coupés et les grandes ailes noires allaient bientôt arrêter de battre. Le roi despote se terrait dans les entrailles de son château de métal, serrant contre lui son animal terrifié. Il essayait de se protéger du brasier qui léchait son manteau rouge sang. Partout, la ville était à feu et à sang, les alphas étaient chassés, leurs maisons détruites, leurs biens ravagés. Ils étaient traînés dans la pourriture des bas fonds, emmenés jusqu'au dernier étage et jetés dans le vide. Leurs cris résonnaient dans la nuit et les anciens asservis criaient leur victoire.

Même la police se rendait, évitant des combats qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. C'était l'enfer véritable, la révolution qui détruisait tout ce qui avait été construits par Léopold du Bronze. Ses statues remplacaient le charbon dans les fours et détruisaient les moteurs. Dans son antre, l'imposteur tremblait, il savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée, il voyait la faucheuse se diriger vers lui à travers les flammes. Les pupilles rouges le regardèrent et un sourire de vainqueur apparut sur le visage de l'ange.

Léopold était terrifié, pétrifié, ses yeux oranges étaient injectés de sang, il regarda la main de l'homme se soulever et l'éclat du rubis le toucher. Le tourbillon des flammes l'emporta, dans un hurlement horrible, son corps se tordant sous l'immensité de la douleur, brûlant, il rendit son dernier souffle. Le jeune homme soupira et il se détourna du corps carbonisé, il sortit et regarda la cité en flamme. Voici que la nouvelle ère était venue. Vous, vous aussi vous regardez cette ville agonisante, ou plutôt vous regardez la renaissance de l'humanité.

Comme vous êtes un peu en arrière de lui dans l'ombre, vous avez vu le dernier des chiens des alphas vouloir venger son maître. Vous vous êtes jeté dessus et sans savoir comment vous l'aviez fait / pu, vous avez transpercé le maudit avec une épée d'or incrustée de rubis… C'était là votre destin, vous avez attendu aussi longtemps pour une seule chose, sauver ce prince magicien. Trowa rejoignit Quatre peu de temps après qu'il ait récupéré son trône, il l'embrassa doucement avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de regarder le reste de la ville se faire ravager par les flammes. Petit à petit, la cité volante commençait sa longue et lente descente vers la terre, revenant au pouvoir original de Mère Nature.

_« L'apocalypse a été créé pour détruire la folie des hommes. Mais il a fallut que la destruction de l'humanité atteigne son paroxysme pour que la dignité qui était celle des grands rois reviennent parmi nous. Il n'existe aucune puissance supérieure à celle de la terre… Fous que vous êtes sachez le, la fin est proche. »_

* * *

Voilà petite histoire originale au début mais que j'ai changé en fiction pour la partager avec vous.

Alors, impressions?

*reçoit un grand coup de casserole dans la tête*

l'auteure: AIEUHHHHH

Duo: JE PASSE POUR UN SALOP MOI !!

l'auteure: vi mais je vais me rattraper sur les prochains écrits dudulle.. Y__Y désoulée...

Duo: ... pfff... s'pèce de malade...


End file.
